Acoustics modules within currently available software has allowed for an easier setup of acoustic simulations. It is now practical to use of an impulse response analysis in Time Domain. A Fourier Transform of the results can give an idea of the behavior in the frequency response for a quick optimization. A more detailed inspection in Frequency Domain is possible by mapping results from Time Domain so that a far field can be calculated. Additional analysis time is saved by focusing only on frequencies of interest within the same model which, when thinking of iterative changes, speeds up optimization of the geometries for the intended design target.
New speaker systems may be tested and modeled with the acoustics modules leading to enhanced speaker systems when compared to conventional speaker assemblies.